Believe in me
by Pop'n'Pop23
Summary: what if Serena wasn't like we all thought she was? what if it was all just an act that she put on to hide her skills from people who want her dead. Well now they they found her what she going to do? PLZ review
1. Chapter 1

Serena was always one who can fool people, especially people she knew well. Everything in her life was like a game, she had to keep it up no matter how much she wanted to tell her friends the truth. She was no crybaby, she wasn't a klutz well sometimes. She was never late for anything it was just an act to hide from the people who want her dead.  
  
It all started a year before she became the famous sailor moon. She was at her grandfather's beach house during the summer, her parents wanted a vacation for just the two of them so Serena suggested a cruise and her brother and her would stay with their grandfather until they get back. One night her grandfather was called out of a while unexpectedly and he ask Serena just to watch the place for the night. So Serena put Sammy to bed early and since she was only she wanted to "check things out". Ever since she can remember she has wanted to go into her Grandfather's attic but he would never let her. So this was the prefect time to, She went up the stairs to the attic with a flashlight. Once she got up their she notice many of old things.  
  
Their were pictures of her grandfather with her grandmother when they were young. Even pictures of her mom when she was a baby. Then she notice a box, it was a black box. She let her curiosity get the better of her and she open it. Inside were files and pictures of people who have been murder and many of other things. She was shocked by all this so many pictures and files of things she didn't understand. She dug deeper and found a gun with a case of bullets beside it.  
  
"Why would grandfather have all of these things?" Serena was so shocked and consumed into all of the stuff that she didn't hear her grandfather come home and up to the attic.  
  
"What are you doing up here Serena?" Serena turned and saw her grandfather looking at her.  
  
"I just wanted to see what was all up here like the pictures of you and grandmother with mom, I didn't mean to look in here I just......I dunno what I was doing ...I just wanted to look" Serena was upset she didn't know her grandfather would do would he yell of she be mad or what?  
  
"Hey its ok I shouldn't have left this out" Her grandfather said hugging her  
  
"What is all this grandfather?"  
  
"Its my things from work years ago"  
  
"what kind of work?" Serena asked looking into her grandfathers face  
  
"My things from I worked with the CIA" 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey me here thanks to you all who review didn't think anyone would like it. Anyway like always I don not own sailormoon and the characters and stuff.   
  
"CIA!" Serena stood there motionless how could her grandfather work for the CIA in all the years she has know him.  
  
"Does mom know?"  
  
"No I never told anyone before except your grandmother she was involved in a case and I was to protect her that's how we met and from there on we been together"  
  
Serena's head was spinning from all this information of how her grandparents met, her mother had no clue what so ever about this. She was always told they met a friend's place. Things now started to make more sense in the years she has know everyone like how her grandparents always have acted when people ask them about how they met it seem to change but had the consisted same plot they met because of a friend.  
  
"So when you left tonight was that for the CIA? Because you were so quite and wouldn't tell where you would go"  
  
"Yes something has come up that dealt with me in a case years ago, I put a man away to prison years ago and now he has escaped and wants revenge"  
  
Serena stared at her grandfather in total aww  
  
"someone wants you dead?!"  
  
"Yes he always has been after me for a while trying to kill by using his henchmen to do his dirty work of killing me but my partner and I was always one step ahead of him." Serena's grandfather walked over to the black box picking up the gun. "for years I wanted to tell you all I thought it would be ok I am retired but the time I was planning on it this happens now we have to leave your mother and father can not know what is going on."  
  
"What about Sammy? And me? What are we going to do?"  
  
"I have everything planned out I'm sending you and your brother to the safe base, the both of you would be under watch 24/7 until your parents come home again."  
  
Serena's grandfather started to pack up the gun with all the bullets id badges and things.  
  
"WHAT?! Grandfather you can't what happens if you get hurt or worse killed. You need someone with you" "I can't I'm along on this during the time he was sending out his henchmen they killed my partner I work along since then"  
  
"But grandfather please you need someone...or I will go"  
  
Serena's grandfather turned shocked, wide eyed of what his grand daughter just told him.  
  
"You can't you need training, physical training, weapons training like everything."  
  
"I'll do it I don't want you to go along"  
  
Serena's grandfather looked her in the eye thinking about it all, having his granddaughter fighting and killing by his side.  
  
"You know what that just might work, the CIA is always looking for young new people to help with their cases, lots of cases now of days deal with the minds of young teenagers it just might work"  
  
"whatever it takes I'm willing to do it"  
  
"You know from now on you can not tell a single person about your life, it has to be lies. That even means relationships not a single word"  
  
"I promise on my life that no one and I mean no one will ever know about this. I will do whatever I can't to help you and the CIA to track down this mad man and put him away for good."  
  
Serena stood there looking at her grandfather. He have never seen the look of determination in her eyes like that before he could tell she was ready to take this giant step into something that can change her life forever.  
  
Well hope you all like it let me know if there should be any changes thanks a bunch bye ya'll 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait so here it is. Its not as long as I want but I will make ch 4 longer.  
  
Serena still thinks about that day. How everything in her life changed. She train for 3 months of just fighting then 2 months with weapons. She had to keep it a secret, not even her parents knew, every night she would go out meet up with her grandfather and they would train, work out plans with other agents to bring down the guy who wants her grandfather killed. His name Guy Beatson  
  
She remembers the first time she came face to face with him it was the day that they have waiting for. They were going to put an end to it all. It started out right, they made contact with him as other people sent up meetings with him so he could ship out heavy duty medical drugs that could kill you in one dose out to teens. Serena was the met she was to talk with him and get him alone as the other agents and her grandfather work outside to get in. Things were running smoothly until it all came down.  
  
The agents had surrounded the building he had no way to get out until they found that two of their agents were working undercover for Beatson so he knew all along and was prepared. Soon bullets were raging though the air coming from all directions, people were ducking, jumping, running everywhere gun fire all round. Serena doesn't know how but at some point she had run up to Beatson, she was face to face they started off in s fight throwing punches and kicks everywhere, Serena got hint a few times and she got Beatson a few times as well. Next thing she knew she was on the ground with a gun pointed to her face. There stood Beatson he had this look on his face of complete enjoyment then a shot rang out. Serena saw Beatson get hit in the shoulder she looked over there was her grandfather standing there. Beatson looked at his shoulder then at her grandfather, then everything seem to be in slow motion. Beatson pointed the gun at her grandfather and fired. It happen so fast yet it felt like everything was in slow motion she heard the shot and saw her grandfather lying there.  
  
"NO!!!" Serena ran over to her grandfather's body screaming, she fall next to him crying, blood was everywhere. She grab the gun and started fire like crazy at Beatson, she got him once in the leg but one of his henchman helped him escaped.  
  
"grandfather oh my god grandfather please say something!" Serena held her grandfathers head in her lap, he looked up at her  
  
"Promise me that will always be careful when doing this work always keep your guard up, and never tell anyone about what you do you put them in danger and yourself."  
  
"Shhh grandfather don't talk you need your strength"  
  
"Serena I'm old and I think its time for me just to go so you don't have to worry about me I taught you everything I know and the agents will take great care of you just promise me because I know you will want to go after Beatson but when you get that chance where you have control over if he lives or dies give him a kick for me"  
  
"I promise" Serena couldn't control the tears they just poured all over her face.  
  
"Bye Serena I love you tell your parents and Sammy I love them and I will watch over you all"  
  
"No grandfather please don't go"  
  
Serena's grandfather closed his eyes, she felt his hand go numb in her hand.  
  
"NO" Serena cried over his body other agents around them just stood there tears in their eyes. They just lost one of their great agents of all time.  
  
Serena was determine, she thought of that night everyday. She would be up all night planning out ideas to find Beatson but he seem to disappear.  
  
So Serena went on with her life, she continue to work with the CIA she was now one of their top young agents everyone wanted to work with her. She started an act at school she would walk in late sleep in wont do homework anything to cover up her secret life, but one day on her way to school everything changed once again. She now became the famous Sailor Moon protector of all good. 


	4. Chapter 4

Same as always I do not own sailor moon  
  
Years have passed since she first joined the CIA and now Sailor moon. She now in High school, she 17 and has some what of a life. She still hides the truth not even her close friends the sailor scouts know about her passed to them she just an crybaby klutz and that's how she planned it.  
  
One night a monster was stealing energy from people in the park Serena was over there with the scouts they were fighting with all they got.  
  
"Mars fire" Mars yelled "Damn it didn't work come on sailor moon get it together and dust the thing"  
  
"Yea yea I'm trying but every time I try he sends attack this way at me" Just as Sailor Moon was talking to Mars a big energy ball came flying her way Serena looked  
  
"OMG" Serena had no way to go all of a sudden she felt herself flying.  
  
"Tuxedo you finally came" Serena just hugged him.  
  
"Come Serena enough now you need to dust this thing" Tuxedo look a little pissed of how long its has taken Sailor Moon to kill the thing.  
  
"I'm trying like god people what is it lets put Sailor Moon down day or something"  
  
"Just do it" Tuxedo finally yelled.  
  
"Fine" Serena turned around she wanted to knock Darien out so bad. Serena closed her eyes.  
  
"Moon...........scepter.........elimination" The monster was gone he was turned into dust.  
  
"There I finally got him." Serena was happy.  
  
"about time to like come on Serena whats with you we could've been killed there like do you got a brain." Mars was so pissed she was just letting Serena have it.  
  
"harsh there Mars like ease up just a little here on me" Serena was so in the mood to punch someone out tonight.  
  
"NO you been lazing around again and look now Venus is hurt"  
  
"HEY that's not my problem I try to get him and he was just a little to strong there for me."  
  
"Serena I gotta agree with Ray on this a bit you been just to Lazy" Serena spinned around and saw Darien standing there.  
  
"what you too like my god people sorry I was trying as hard as I can"  
  
"whatever Serena I'm leaving come you guys lets take Mina back to my place and we'll fix her up."  
  
Everyone turned around and left Serena was there all alone she was ready to cry.  
  
"No I will not cry because of them I'm stronger then them much stronger they just can't know."  
  
Serena then heard a noise she quickly went to check it out its was coming from an area of the park where it was surrounded by trees she jumped up in the tree and looked down. To her amazement there stood Beatson with his henchman.  
  
"OMG its him I gotta call the base" Serena was about to call when she heard him speak.  
  
"Tonight men we are going to work out a plan so we can bring an end to Serena, she has been searching for me of a while now but has no idea that I'm here and tonight I have just found out that she is easier to get then I thought. Men she is none other then the little cry baby Sailor Moon.  
  
Serena gasp he saw her changed or heard the others say her name. What was she going to do? She can't come out as Sailor Moon anymore until she gets help.  
  
"So men we will work on a plan to bring her down just like her grandfather"  
  
Once Serena heard him talk about her grandfather the memories of that night came rushing back to her, she wanted to jump and beat the crap out of each one of them.  
  
Serena had no choice then to report back to base and tell them what she found out.  
  
AT BASE  
  
Serena walked in and everyone was greeting her. She was in no mood to greet she needed to talk to the boss. She walked right up to his office and walked right in.  
  
"Serena is there something I could do for you?"  
  
"yes tonight was another battle with the negaverse"  
  
"oh yea and did you keep up your act?"  
  
"yes but that's not what I'm here for." Serena sat down in front of his desk.  
  
"Tonight I heard noises so I check them out I hide in the tree and below was Beatson"  
  
"WHAT?! He is here?" the boss jumped out of his seat.  
  
"yea I heard him plan out to take me out just like he did with my grandfather, he said he saw me as Sailor Moon and knows a way to get to me now."  
  
"OMG what are we going to do?"  
  
"I say we train every night now and work on a plan and every time I go out for a battle a bunch of men come with me because he will attack when he is ready and I feel he will attack once all his men are in top shape to take all of us on."  
  
"That's good yes we will do that I will put a team together for you and started training them for it"  
  
"good I will keep in contact every time we have a battle."  
  
"Alright now you should go home and get some sleep everything will probably start tomorrow."  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
Days passed and no Beatson he was waiting and training Serena could tell so she did the same thing. Which for the Sailor Scouts it made it worse now she would be really late and always sleep in well that's what they thought.  
  
One night a sailor scout meeting was called which Serena knew she was going to be late, she was out training and got the called and she left. When she got to Ray's place there was everyone and Serena knew once she walked into the house there was something wrong.  
  
"Hey guys whats going on here?" Serena asked  
  
"We called this meeting because we have something to tell you" Ray answered. "we have decided to kick you out of the group"  
  
"WHAT?!?! You can't do that I'm the leader here" Serena jumped up yelling.  
  
"Not anymore I am the new leader you are no leader what so ever." Ray said back with a grin.  
  
"You all feel like this?" Serena looked at everyone else. They just nodded and looked down to the floor , even Darien and the cats they just looked away.  
  
"I can't believe you all just because I'm a little late and stuff I still do my best to help everyone and you all know that." Serena began to feel the tears wanting to fall but she couldn't she wouldn't let them. "Any yes I know lately I have been really late but I'm very busy with something that's really important and I try to make it I do I really do."  
  
"You are out Serena now leave you are not welcome here." Ray seem to happy with this you can tell by the look in her eyes that she has been waiting a along time for this.  
  
"Well then I'm sorry it had to come to this, BUT once they come and you can't beat them don't come running to me for help." With that Serena walked out of the door and slammed it shut.  
  
"Ray how could you do that you know we need her." Amy said  
  
"How can you say that we can beat them without her."  
  
"Rays right I think Serena was talking about something else she has been running later then before I think something going on with her guys and I got a bad feeling about it." Lita said "I notice something different about Serena she always like on guard when something happens and looks ready to attach and I know for classes and things right"  
  
"Who cares Lita she gone now, we can do business now."  
  
While the girls were all talking none of them notice that Darien had left right after Serena left. He too notice how different she has become and he wants to know now.  
  
Serena walk to the park whenever something goes bad she comes here. She just feels like the trees hold all of what has been going on in her life that doesn't seem fair. All the secrets, all the lies everything.  
  
"This should be good now that they kicked me out I don't have to worry about their lives when I come face to face with Beatson and now I have more time to train and prepare for everything. All of a sudden Serena heard a noise behind her, she whip around and found...  
  
"Darien what are you doing here? You scared me half to death" Serena said letting out her breath that she was holding in.  
  
"I came to see how you were doing" Darien said walking over to Serena closer.  
  
"Why do you care you and all my so called friends just left me here hanging kicking out something that was the greatest thing ever maybe not all the time but the time we all had but no you guys just kicked me to the curb like chopped liver." Serena was pissed still about everything especially since Darien was the one who was suppose to be on her side help with everything but she felt betrayed by him.  
  
"Look Serena we are only doing this to save people's lives"  
  
"and what I don't look I don't care anymore just get away from me I don't want to see you or the others every again"  
  
Serena walked off leaving Darien there just staring at the back of her head. He can only hope Serena would forgive but that would be a long way.  
  
Serena walked all the way to the base to talk to Boss. As she walked in it was busy like always agents all over the world doing work. She walked to her boss office and walked like every other time she does.  
  
"Serena is there something I can do for at this hour." Serena went over to the chair and sat down. Her boss knew something was wrong with Serena she usually happy or pissed off about a mission.  
  
"I just wanted to know that the sailor scouts have kicked me out of the group" Serena said that as she was looking down at the ground.  
  
"what they can't do that" Serena laugh to that "I said the same thing, but look at it this way I don't have to worry about them getting in the way or getting seriously hurt by Beatson."  
  
"True but how do you feel about it?"  
  
"I feel hurt by it and betray I thought we were friends but Ray when she told me they were kicking me out she was smiling the whole time its something she wanted for a while."  
  
"maybe you should tell them you can't lose a friendship like that because they don't know the real you"  
  
"No its fine I have more time to train for Beatson."  
  
"If that's what you want"  
  
"It is for now."  
  
That's it for this chapter hope you like it. It's a little longer then the rest I will try to get the rest longer with more or better detail. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok here is the 5th chapter hope you all like it.

Days went by soon they change to weeks and nothing would happen. Everyone went their separate ways. Serena didn't speak to any of the other scouts or even look at them. She always left early now from school to avoid Darien at the arcade. Things started to prove for Serena even the others notice it. The Girls thought Serena had change into someone to try to get back with the group but Ray kept saying its to late she wouldn't want her in the group. Even if the girls try talking to Serena she would walk away, they knew they have hurt her more than they imagine.

"We should've never listen to Ray, she is the one who wanted Serena out I just don't get it." Amy, Lita and Mina were all at the arcade with Darien.

"Yea we use to be all good friends what happen." Lita said.

"I dunno but we need to fix it because we can not fight those monsters ourselves we need Serena she is the only one who can destroy them." Darien just sat there staring out the window thinking to himself.

whats going on Serena you have changed and I don't think its from the girls. You seem like such a different person now. I don't seen the care free Serena anymore

All of a sudden they heard a scream from down the street. Darien and the girls all jumped up from their seats and ran to the door. Down the street from them they saw a monster sucking the life out of people.

"We better call Ray its time to see of we can really fight them now." Mina grabbed her communicator and called Ray.

Ray heard her communicator ring. She ran over to it hoping it was time for her to take charge now.

"yea whats up Mina?"

"Ray we got an monster downtown near the arcade its time."

"I'm on my way" Ray said with a smirk.

Its time to show them what a real leader can doshe quickly turned into Sailor Mars and ran out the door.

Tuxedo mask and the scouts were all trying their best to ride of the monster but he was just too strong.

"Where the hell is Mars? So much for her being a leader." Jupiter yelled as she was blasted with a energy ball.

"Don't worry everyone I'm here now" someone said out of no where.

"I'm the new leader of them all and I will destroy on the behalf of Mars" There on top of a building stood Mars, then she jumped down and started her attack.

"MARS........FIRE......" Before she could finish the monster hit her dead on with the same energy ball that Jupiter got hit with.

"Mars are you alright" Venus ran up to her.

"yea but that was rude I didn't get to finish my grand entrance, Sailor Moon always did" Mars was pouting sitting there like a 5 year old.

"Sailor Moon had a gift of making them listening to her as she spoke it was part of her power not like you." Venus was close to yelling everything out hoping Mars will start to realize the mistake they made.

"O well lets just finish this thing off now ok" Mars stood up ready to try again when the monster started to talk.

"Where is your leader?" the monster yelled looking very angry.

"I'm the new leader now" Mars said stepping up front.

"YOU? You have no power like the one they called Sailor Moon . I can feel it she power is much stronger then you all together."  
  
By this point Mars was starting to get really pissed.

"Look mister I don't care she was no leader, she was such a baby how can you even consider her a leader she cried every time something happen. So now I'm the new leader and way better of it." Mars was yelling by not people in the street who have been watching looked shocked. One even started to yell at Mars.

"YOU DID WHAT?!?" the man said.

Mars turned around to see people coming at them.

"HOW COULD YOU KICK SAILOR MOON OUT!! WE ARE ALL DOOMED WITHOUT SAILOR MOON WE ARE GONNA DIE!!!!!" one women said screaming her head off.

"What are you talking about she put peoples lives in danger I dunno how many times." Mars started to argue back.

"But she always was there to save them and your guys but so many times before" another women yelled.

"excuse me here but we have a monster to destroy here now please people you all must leave." Mercury said.

"what monster?" another man yelled.

The scouts turned around to see that the monster that was attacking them was gone. No trace at all. They just stood there looking at where there once stood the monster.

"NO he can't do this I was suppose to save you all" Mars yelled looking like she was ready to cry. "its not fair"

"Mars" yelled Mercury. Mars looked up at her and with a child voice said "what?"

"GROW UP" with that she walked off, she was getting tired of her act she couldn't take it anymore. The rest of the girls and Darien followed her. Darien took a quick look around and saw that the town people started to walk away angry. Then something caught his eye, someone was watching them from an alley. Darien looked over and saw Serena standing there watching. How long has she been there, did she saw the whole thingDarien started to make his way towards her until someone called his name.

"Tuxedo you coming?" Darien looked over to Mina.

"I have to go do something I will catch up with you girls later ok" Darien answer. Mina just looked at him "Ok then bye"

Darien turned back around to see Serena at the alley but she was gone. He ran over to the alley it was a dead end. He looked up and down the street. how can she move that fast

Darien just walked away back to the arcade, Serena was up above him in the alley on a ladder.

poor Darien I wish I could tell you but you can know no one canSerena then jumped down and walked back to the base.

Well there you go. For all you Sailor Mars fans don't worry Ray not a bad guy just a little stuck up at the moment she will get better trust me thanks byebye


	6. note

Hey everyone how are you all doing me great. I'm still trying to let everything sink in so many people say they love my story thanks so much you don't know how happy that people like it. I have people asking me to e-mail them when I update so if you want me to e-mail you when I update end me an e-mail at and put the subject as **updates** ok thanks ttyl bye

Kikibaby03


	7. chapter 6

I'm so sorry that I have took so long to update things just got really busy for the last couple of days. I just been working but I'm off for a while so hopefully I can get more stories update soon. Hope you like this one.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwwvvwvwv

Serena enter the base people were running around like chicken with their heads cut off.

"whats going on here?" Serena asked one of the workers.

"one of our agents was out for just the day, Agent Smith he had the day off but then we got a call from his cell phone and here just listen" The worker played the tape of Smith's call. What Serena was shocking.

"This is Smith here Beatson is here right beside me holding a gun to my head he wants Serena to met with him right now, he wants to talk to her if his demands are not met he will kill me here right now." Serena just stood there "When did the call come in?" the worker looked at Serena just 10 minutes ago" Then Boss came "it came in just as the battle was going on with the Sailor Scouts and the people."

"What how could this be?" The Serena heard more of the tape. In the background she could hear Beatson talking. "Where is Serena I want to talk to her now!" "Shes not there at the moment she out she will be coming in later though she has to met with our boss" "NO I want to talk to her now or..." Then on the line they heard I loud bang.

Serena stood there mouth wide open Agent Smith was dead because of her. "Well there if I do not met with Serena in the next 72 hours another agent of yours will meet the same fate of your beloved Smith here" then click nothing.

Everyone was still looking at Serena if looks could kill then the tape player would've been blown to pieces by now.

"Did anyone trace the call?" Serena looked around at everyone.

"Yea we trace them in a alley near the Crown arcade."

"WHAT!! I was there just a few buildings away that's where the battle was going on"

"Then he would've knew you be there." Boss looked at the computer "Did you send anyone out there yet to fine Smiths body?" Serena asked.

"No not yet. I just wondering though if you knew you were there, why would he call and kill one of our men? And wouldn't have people heard the shot?"

"No there was to much going on people on the streets started to fight with the scouts of why they kicked me out of the group but how would the monster know I was gone?"

"That's a good question" People stated to look up all data on about the fight that happen between the monster and scouts to the people fight with the scouts.

"Wait that monster there was something different about him, I usually can sense when one comes around they have this like aura thing but this one now that I think about it didn't"

"So the monster from today was no monster at all must have been a set up to get people out there away from alleys and stores. Beatson knows that once a monster comes people want to see everything that happens." Her boss said.

"and with the commotion that happen it was loud enough to cover the sound of the shot."

Serena grabbed her jacket and started to walk out the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" her boss asked.

"I'm going to that alley before someone else finds his body if there is one."

Serena walked out the door to her car and was off.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Once Darien got to the arcade the girls were there all talking about the events of today. He sat with them.

"that was something different for today that monster just disappear without a trace." Amy said. Andrew came with their drinks and walked back to work.

"yea it was all those people fault if they just stay out of my way I could've killed that monster and we could all party for a great job done" Ray said still fuming about the event.

Ray was still going on and on arguing with Amy about the day. Mina notice that Darien was somewhere else then where they were all sitting.

"Hey Darien you ok?" Mina ask looking at with a concern face. Darien was startled and looked up to see all the girls looking at him.

"Oh yea I'm good just thinking about today" Darien said.

"what about it?" Lita asked him. She notice he seem to be concentrating every hard on something.

"well after the whole thing with the people and monster I notice someone was watching us from an alley."

"Really who?" Amy asked

"I think it was Serena but when I went to go talk to her she like disappear and I haven't found her since."

"Well that's Serena for you never around when you need her most." Everyone looked at Ray with a death glared.

"Ray you have become to act like a 8 year old like come on this is serious. Maybe we were wrong to kick Serena out. I dunno about you guys but I think theres more to Serena then we know something is different and not just her being on time and stuff now but I think she hiding something." Amy looked at all the girls and Darien they all agreed except Ray that something different about Serena. Lita stood up and said "I think we should follow her for a bit see where she leads us."

"your right I think we should I have a feeling something bad is going to happen unless we found out what it is. We may have kicked her out but she is still the moon princess." Mina said walking out of the arcade.

As they walked out no one notice the dark figure in the alley next to the arcade listening to the girls and Darien talk. Once they were out of site the figure emerge from the shadows. It was Serena, she took out her cell phone.

"yea boss its me just to let you know the girls and Darien have decided to follow me they are worried well all most all of them..........yea I know.....don't worry I got it under control I will lead them on for a bit then....but soon you know Beatson will come out to met with me I think we should get ready I have a feeling he just might use the sailor scouts and tuxedo mask to get to me.......yea I will let you know."

Then Serena hung up she left in a different direction then what the girls went. Walking back home working on her plan to stop Beatson once and for all.


	8. chapter 7

Hey everyone hope you are all having a good summer well here is another chapter hope you like.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwv

Somewhere in a damped, creepy place was Beatson and his henchmen. Beatson was in deep conversation with his henchmen when a walked walked in.

"Sir everything is sent for tomorrow night." The man said as he walked in.

"Good, men tomorrow night will be the end for our little disturbance Serena for once and for all she will be out of our hair just like her grandfather." His henchmen started cheering him on saying his name over and over like a chant.

"Remember she will probably have backup and to do this right we need all the sailor scouts and their precious Tuxedo Mask there for bait got it."

They screamed yea and stand up cheering Beatson on more and more. "So men get some rest you will need much energy tomorrow night for the end of Serena aka Sailor Moon."

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwv

Next day early morning Luna got up to the birds singing and the sunlight shinning through the window.

"Wow what a beautiful day well better get Serena up she has work to do her mother said last night." Luna jumped up on the bed her eyes still closed and yawning. "Come on Serena time to get up your mom wants you to do some things." Luna didn't hear a sound she open her eyes to find Serena already gone. Luna stared wide eyes. "Serena? Up and gone before 8 this morning something doesn't feel right." Luna jumped up to the window and out running towards Amy's house.

Amy was up and ready before 8 like every morning. She was sitting in her bedroom studying when she heard a cat meow at her window, she looked over and saw Luna. She smiled and went to open the window.

"Hey Luna what are you doing here this early get bored with Serena already?" Amy asked with a laugh.

"I wish that was true but she was already gone before I woke up"

"What?! That odd Serena never up early. Early for her is going to school early" Amy was shocked to hear Serena up before Luna on a Saturday.

"Its true I have this bad feeling that Serena has been hiding something that's dangerous. She usually talks to me if something bothers her or something going on but since she was kicked out she has hardly been home. She is always out and when she does come home which is very late at night she all tired and goes to sleep but she looks like she ready for someone to attack or something."

"I know what you mean even at school her grades have improved greatly, she never late and she always seem secretive." Amy and Luna sat there pondering on the fact what Serena is up too.

"We should call everyone and get a hold of them, we need to talk with everyone else about this."

"Ok I will call Ray, you call everyone else." Luna took Amy's communicator and called Mina and Lita. While Amy called Ray "Hey Ray its Amy calling."

"Amy hey how are you whats up?"

"We need to meet with everyone a very important scout meeting Luna and I are calling everyone to meet up at your place."

"OK I get everything ready then bye" Amy hung up and called Darien. "Hello"

"Hey Darien its Amy we are having a important scout meeting at Rays now."

"Ok I will meet you girls there. Bye"

Amy hung up to see Luna had finished calling Mina and Lita. "Ok then lets go and meet everyone." Luna jumped out the window as Amy went down stairs to tell her mom she was going out for a bit.

Meanwhile at the base. Serena was in the gym area working out for when it was time to meet with Beatson. Just then her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Serena dear how nice it is to hear your voice"

"Well, well Beatson, what do I own for this call."

"nothing my dear I just want to meet with you tonight have a little chit chat you know lets catch up about some things we haven't seen each other for a while so I was just thinking."

"Save it Beatson where?"

"where what?"

"where are we meeting?"

"Oh yea in the park near the big oak tree you know that really nice one at about lets say 8"

"Yea yea I will be there"

"Good I will see you then bye bye"

Serena hung up her phone, so tonight will be the night for it to endSerena ran up to boss's office she ran right in. "Boss I just got a call from Beatson himself"

"what?!?! What did he say?"

"He wants to meet tonight" Serena say down, she was tired from the work out and running all over the place to boss's office. "So when and where?"

"at the park at 8 by the big oak tree" Serena said taking a drink from her water bottle.

"OK how many men you want with you tonight?"

"Only about 5. Lets hope he doesn't have many men as well."

"yes yes lets hope, ok then I will set you up with our greatest men we got."

"Wow sounds like some fun" Her boss looks at her Serena just winks. He just starts laughing. Serena walked out of the office down to the gym again to work some more then she would go start more training.

Back at Ray's house the girls and Darien were all there. All were a little confused at why Luna had called this meeting.

"So whats going on Luna why did you have everyone meet here."

"Well this morning when I got up I went to wake up Serena but she was already gone."

"So you slept in a little and she got up before you no harm." Ray said looking a little annoyed that they were talking about Serena.

"No this was before 8 this morning she never is up that early especially on a Saturday morning."

"You know your right there have been changes with Serena lately and I just get this really bad feeling about it." Everyone looked at Darien. "He is right I hardly see Serena around town anymore and hardly at home as well" Luna agreed.

All of sudden Ray's doors to her bed room were blown away crashing above them.

"Whats going on?!" Ray screamed just then 5 men walked in. They were wearing all black and you couldn't see their faces they were cover. "well this going to be easier then we thought they are all here."

"Who are you people?" asked Lita just then the men moved towards the girls and Darien but the girls and Darien started fighting with them. One of the men threw in a can the explored letting out some type of gas. The girls and Darien started coughing and falling down they couldn't stand up.

Amy was going to call for help but fell to the ground before she made it to the door. Before she passed out she heard one of the men say "Tell Beatson we have them all. Everything is set for tonight now, we just need Serena now."

Amy try looking up when they said Serena's name what would they want with us and Serenathat was the last thought before she passed out.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwwv'

Well that's it for now I will update soon hope you like it all. Thanks again everyone for the reviews.


	9. chapter 8

Hey me here yea I know lots of people hate cliffhangers but they just go with the story lol. Here is the next one.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Luna woke up groggy, finding herself under Ray's table. What happen?She was so out of it. "OMG the scouts they are gone, those men must have took them and Darien. I need to find Serena now." Luna tried to stand up but she was so dizzy for the gas that she inhale it was hard to. "I need to get to Serena now" She got up and walked out of the door.

Serena had just finished all her training and work out at the base she was tired but was ready. Everything was ready for tonight, she had some of the best agents to assist her. They were to stay out of site until she gave the command to attack. She was nervous but she was ready, she still had a promise to fulfill to her grandfather and she never goes back on her promises. Just then Serena heard her name being called. She turned to find Luna fall to the ground.

"OMG LUNA!" Serena ran over to Luna and picked her up.

"What happen to you?"

"We were all having a meeting at Ray's house when all of a sudden the doors were blown away and men in black suits came. One of the men told another that they found them all. Then a gas was let in all I remember is trying to get out but I didn't even make it to the door."

"Do you know who these men were Luna?" Serena had a hunch of who it could've been.

"I don't know who the men were but one man was talking to another man and he said to tell Beatson or something that they got them." Serena was fuming, she should've know that Beatson was up to something. "Thanks Luna."

"Serena whats going on?" Serena looked at Luna shocked "what do you mean?"

"I have this feeling that something is going on and you are involved, not involved with the scouts missing just it has something to do with you." Serena looked at Luna should she tell her everyone was going to find out soon or later.

"Come on Luna you have to come with me to the base we need to get you checked out make sure nothing harmful was in that gas." Luna just looked at Serena base what is she talking about go to the baseLuna just fell asleep in Serena's arms.

Somewhere you knows where was the scouts and Darien all tied up against a cold, damped wall. They all started to wake from the gas affect. Amy looked around trying to figure where she was. She looked at everyone Darien was to her right and beside him was Mina, to Amy's left was Lita and Ray. They seem to be fine all they needed now was to work a way out of where ever they are.

"Hey you guys you all right?" Amy asked everyone.

"yea where the hell are we?" Lita asked trying to fight out of the ropes that were tied to them.

"No clue but I don't like this." Amy answered.

"what do they want with us?" Mina asked franticly. Amy looked at her then she remember what she heard before she passed out. "I don't think they want us"

"WHAT?!" Ray screamed "Then why are we here?"

"Well I remember just before I passed out I heard one of the men to into a radio saying they have everything ready for tonight and all they need now was Serena."

Darien whipped his head over to Amy. "What do they want with Serena?"

"I dunno I think we are bait or a deal with something."

"What if Serena is the one who wanted us kidnapped?" Ray said everyone shot her dirty looks. "Why the hell would Serena so that, you know that not true." Darien said angrily.

"I'm just trying to thinks of idea of what might be going on." Just then the door open and in walked an older man, probably in his late 40's. "Aww I see that you have woken now, very good."

"Who are you?" asked Mina. The man walked up to her looked in her eyes. Mina got scared of how close he was to her. The man notice how scared she was and smiled.

"My name Guy Beatson." Amy looked up. "You are the one they were talking about."

"Well hope it was all good stuff." Beatson said walking towards Amy. "They said everything was set for tonight."

"Oh yes something is going on tonight and you scouts and tuxedo are all part of it some what." The girls and Darien were all shocked how could he have known they were the sailor scouts. "They also said all they need was Serena. Why do you need her? How do you know we are the sailor scouts?" Millions of questions were going through Amy's head.

"Aww well that's a secret well kinda I was just watching someone else and saw what happen." Beatson started to laugh, an evil laugh. (authors note: the bad guy always needs the evil laugh =)lol) "You still have not told us what you want with Serena" Darien asked.

"Of course I haven't you have to wait and see tonight." Beatson then walked out of the room and locked the door.

Serena had brought Luna to the base at the medical care sector. She had ever doctor there work on Luna to make sure she was alright. They did many test and found that she was just find. Luna was asleep in the recovery, Serena walked over to her little bed and Luna woke up.

"Serena where am I?" Luna ask as she was just waking up.

"you are in recovery right now they say nothing is wrong with you at all you 110% good." Serena said with a smile. Luna stood up to stretch then she notice someone walk in.

"Serena everything good here?" said the man.

"Yes sir nothing wrong but I should've known Beatson was going to do something like this. That was just to little for him to met and talk. I think he wants exchange."

"Oh and what would that be?" Serena looked at her Boss. "Me sir. He will probably switch the girls and Darien for me instead."

"Alright then we must get ready it is almost 8. The men for your team are ready just wanting for your command."

"Yes sir" then boss walked away. Luna looked at Serena shocked. "Serena whats going on here?"

"well Luna there's more me to then anyone knows only people who know the real me work with me here." Luna looked around. "what is this place?"

"Its our headquarters" Luna looked at her "headquarters for what"

"CIA"

The girls and Darien were all getting tired and hungry they been there who knows how long. Then 5 men came walking in. "its time to go." The men went over to them and untied them but held them in a firm grip so they would not get away.

They were put inside a van with the men with them. Everyone was quite the whole way there. Once they arrived they were token to the big oak tree near the back of the park. The men then tied them up again onto the tree. Then Beatson arrived now. "Now we wait and soon it will be all over." Beatson said with a smile.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwwv

Well there you go people another cliffhanger. Don't get to mad I will update again soon probably tomorrow or the day after hope you like this one.


	10. chapter 9

Sorry I took so long with this chapter got really busy. Well here the next one. Thanks to all who have review means so much to me. This is my first story and I can't believe how many people like it. It try getting people I know to read it but they didn't like it so I glad there people who do like it thanks everyone.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Serena was walking down the street, she looked at her watch it was 7:50. Tonight is the night where she comes face to face with Beatson. Its been a long 4 years trying to find him and now he wants to finally come out of hiding. Tonight one of them would die and Serena would do anything to make sure it was Beatson that dies at her feet tonight.

Everything was set, she all her men around the area watching their moves. She could see them from where she was. 'almost there' she thought. She looked at her watch again 7:58 its time now. She walked towards where the oak tree was she couldn't a thing no one was in sight.

Beatson saw her come so he hide behind the bush just to watch for a little bit. He looked over to her friends there they stood tied up and gagged watching her. If they could they would warn her not to come that it was a trap but with a gun pointed to their face its kinda hard. Beatson just laughed at them how great this was to finally see her go down.

Beatson stood up and went to a clearing for her to see him.

"well hello there Serena how nice to see you." Beatson laughed.

The scouts and Darien couldn't so a thing they could only watch with a gun intheir face. What was going to happen? What does he want? And how does he know Serena so many questions were running through their heads.

Serena heard a branch snapped she turned around to see Beatson.

"well hello there Serena how nice to you" she looked at him, he just laughed. Serena could tell he was up to something but that was not going to stop her.

"well I'm here now what do you want." Serena stared him down.

"I just want to make a deal. You can save five lives and only one can die. Or I can just kill you all." Serena looked at him "what are you talking about?"

"This" Beatson turned around and pointed to the big oak tree where the scouts and Darien tied up and gagged. Serena could only stared she knew he was up to something.

"real low here Beatson I thought you were better then that bring innocent people into this that just bad." Serena just smirked at him. "Well I have enough with all of this 4 years now, 4 long years and I think its time that one of us has to go. So I will make you a deal you hand over yourself to me and your friends can go free no harm what so ever. You choose not to cooperate you and your friends will all die one by one and it will start with him." The mask man that was holding the gun to their faces took Darien and dragged him over to Beatson. Darien had his eye on Serena the whole time until he felt the cold hard steel of the gun that Beatson was holding.

"Well Serena what will it be?" Serena just looked at Beatson then at Darien what should she do? "How about this you let him and the others go and I wont kill you." Darien looked at Serena wide eye 'what is she talking about here? Whats going on?' Serena notice Dariens reaction couldn't help but laugh a little.

"and how exactly are you going to do that? I have four men and myself here against you."

"Oh but did you really think I would come alone." Beatson looked at her wide eyed.

Then all of sudden men from all over the place came out holding guns to them. Beatson looked around five against six what fun. Beatson looked around trying to figure what move he would do next. He just wanted he had to he pushed Darien to the ground. Darien looked up to see a gun pointed at him then the next he knew there was a gun shot and Beatson's gun went flying out of his hand. Darien looked over to Serena to see her standing there with a gun point at Beatson that was still smoking from the shot.

Then hell broke out loose, Serena's men and Beatson men started to shot wherever they could. Serena ran over to Darien and jumped on him to cover him. She untied the ropes.

"Get to the girls untie them and run from here as fast as you can do not look back just ran." Serena yelled as she was pushing him over to the bush to cover him. She was about to leave when Darien grabbed her wrist. "what the hell is going on here?"

"Never mind that just get to the girls now you need to get them out of here do it. NOW"

"I might even make it with all this shooting going on."

"Don't worry I will cover you." Darien just looked at Serena he had no other choice.

"ready on the count of 3." Darien nodded at Serena. "ok 1" Darien looked around for a safe place to run to. "2" Ok he was ready. He looked at Serena one last time.

"3" Serena jumped up from the bush and started firing at Beatson's men. Darien ran as fast a he could to the girls everything went by in slow motion he could hear the yells of men you have been shot falling to the ground. He could hear the girls screaming like mad. Then he made it he quickly untie the girls. "COME WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW"

"What about Serena whats going on here?" Amy yelled.

"I dunno but we need to get somewhere now. Away from here."

They all started running, no one looking back. Serena watch as they continue to run away. 'Finally, now time to find Beatson.' Serena looked over the battle no where can she see Beatson. She looked everywhere no where 'where the hell can he be.' All of a sudden she was knocked down from behind. Looked to see Beatson standing there.

"Well its now just you and me to finish this. I see your men have killed ever last one of my men. So whats it going to be I for am not going to be held captive by your people I would rather die." Serena looked at him "that can be arranged" She looked at her men giving the single that it was time for them to leave this was now her fight and she wanted to end it.

Darien and the girls didn't go to far. They wanted to see Serena once she had finished whatever was going on. They saw all the men that were with her come out Darien ran up to one of them.

"Whats going on here ? wheres Serena?"

"She has some business to finish up its personal." The man walked away. Next thing they knew were black vans were pulling up with men jumping out of them. One man came running up the guy Darien was just talking to.

"Whats going on now. I got the word you guys finished. Wheres Beatson and Serena?" The man just pointed to the oak tree. "She over there finishing a promise that she gave to her grandfather let her be she will be fine."

Darien just stared everything that was going on here he just couldn't believe. He walked back over to the girls. Ray was the first to jump to questions. "So whats going on here?"

"I have no idea yet no one it talking they just keeping saying that Serena has a promise to fulfill for her grandfather."

"but her grandfather is dead." Ray stated. Everyone just watch all the men in black run around on guard with guns ready to fire. Darien saw the man who came in one of the vans walking towards them.

"Well I bet you guys went through some hard stuff here how are you all doing?" the man asked concerned. "I think will be just fine, we just want to know what is going on here what does this guy want with Serena?"

"Well I can tell you a little I really think its up to Serena but she just a little busy at the moment."

"OK right now I want to know who are you people?" Amy asked.

"we are the CIA." Everyone gasped "CIA?! What are you talking about all of you are from there?"

"Yes we have been after this man Beatson for a long time now."

"Serena is part of the CIA also?" Ray asked. "Yes she is my best agent. She takes after her grandfather really well."

"Her grandfather was an agent?!" Mina screamed. "Yes it all started about when Serena was 13 to found some of her grandfathers things for the CIA and at that time Beatson had come back. You see her grandfather has been after him for a while. When Serena found out she wanted to help him. So we decided that we could use someone as young as Serena to help us. We had her training for a while until she was ready. She did small missions to get her started then we had a meeting with Beatson with Serena as our bait she was to met with him about drugs. When got to him it all went down hill one of our agents was working for him."

The girls and Darien just watch intensely at the man in front of them telling them all of how Serena became one of them.

"Soon it came down to Serena's grandfather and Beatson. He was going to shot Serena but her Grandfather jumped in the way to save her. Beatson got away but she promise that when she got to met up with him she will give him a punch or two to him from her grandfather."

"I can't believe this, Serena, our Serena, cry baby klutz Serena." Ray stated.

"Oh no she is not a klutz that was all an act to hide her skills she couldn't have people knowing how strong and skillful she really was especially when she met you guys."

"So you know all about her being Sailor Moon." Lita said.

"Oh yea she told once she found out I have to say it was really strange I didn't believe her until she showed me."

"I just can not believe it." Darien finally manage to say something. Then they heard a gun shot ring through the air.

Hey people sorry but here is another cliffhanger. Don't worry you all get to know what happen in the fight between Beatson and Serena I'm working on it right now so you all should get to read it very soon. Alright I will talk to you all later bye.


	11. chapter 10

**_AURTHOR'S NOTE_**: I AM SO SORRY. Sorry I took so so so so long getting this updated hope you all don't hate me please I just got busy then I got sick and like omg things have been getting out of hand with school starting soon and everything. I hope you all like this one let me know if this should be the last one or there should be another one let me know.

I'm also thinking of staring another story I just don't know what plot to use if someone would like to write one with me e-mail me your ideas and we will see what we can come up with. BUT don't to many people e-mail ideas I Bet you all have GREAT ideas but I can only do one. BUT if you like to write one with me that would help a lot. I know I have bad grammar and I just talk and talk on her I just can't come out with it on paper or computer of how I think of it in my head. SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW. Thank you everyone for the reviews hope you like this one and hope you are not all mad at me for this being so so so late.

Thanks again so much  
Kikibaby03

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwwv

Once Serena's men had left her and Beatson watch each others moves. They stood just looking thinking of ideal attacks.

"So Serena its just us now. Isn't it wonderful enemies here one has to die tonight."

"That's right and its not going to be me." Beatson ran at her throwing punches all over the place. Serena dodged each punch with ease she could tell Beatson was getting pissed off, his punches kept getting quicker. Serena duck from one punch and came back up with a punch right in Beatson's face. He stumble backwards a bit holding his hand where she got him.

"That wasn't every smart there. Now you just made me mad."

"Oh really then what was that before when you couldn't lay a punch on me huh?" Serena smirk, Beatson kept getting irritated and jumped at her. He pushed her to the ground wresting with her, he some how without Serena knowing, he pulled out a knife and stabbed her in the right shoulder. Serena yelled in pain and pushed Beatson off with a force to knock him over. She grabbed at her shoulder as blood started to pour everywhere.

"HAHAHA.......just look at you know so easy to kill right here and now HAHAHAHAH" Beatson laughed holding the knife up high ready to attack again. Serena rolled over to her left just as Beatson came down with the knife. Beatson looked at her and charged Serena blocked his aim, punched him the face and grabbed his hand that was holding the knife. She twisted his hand to make him dropped it. He yelled in pain as Serena twisted but did not give in, instead he kicked her from behind and pushed her down to the ground. As he did that he slid the knife along her side of her stomach cutting deep into her.

Beatson stood up laughing like a mad man. Believe he had one the final fight and was going to end it now.

"well Serena looks like the better fighter one, and that was me HAHAHA say hi to your grandfather to me....HAHAHAHA" Once Beatson talked about her grandfather Serena went insane. She grabbed him and started punching him in the face making him bleed. Kicked him down and grabbed the knife from him and stabbed him in the arm.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!!!!" but before he could get up Serena kicked him down again.

"That was for all the trouble you have cause us at the base." Then she kicked him even harder in the side. "That was from me, and this, this is for my grandfather" she kicked so hard that it made Beatson roll over to his side facing upwards. The way that he looked, she had thought he was dead.

Serena fell to the ground it was over. Beatson is finished no more can he hurt anyone close to her. Behind her she didn't hear Beatson starting to move again. He stood up noticing Serena was looking away from him. Now was his chance and he was not going to let it get away. He ran at her and held her down on the ground him sitting on top of her. She try so hard to get him off but he held her down good. He stabbed his finger into her wound she yelled in pain. She notice the gun close to her, she reach for it. It was so close she almost had it, Beatson looked to see what she was grabbing at. Once he saw the gun he went for it but Serena got to it first and BANG.

Beatson looked at Serena, then at the gun her hand. He held his hand over his chest but to late she had won for good. Beatson fell off of Serena, "Well I guess I was wrong I must say you had me running for a while there Serena" Beatson then fell back lifeless.

Serena just stared is was over, finally it was over. She looked up at the sky. "Well grandfather its done he is gone from our lives. I hope I did you proud" she just stared with silent tears running down her face. She quickly wiped her tears then started walking out towards everyone who was waiting.

Everyone stood still once they heard the gun shot. Men all around the girls and Darien had guns ready. They waited a few minutes nothing happen then all of a sudden out between from the trees came Serena. Darien looked over joy she was safe but hurt. He saw all the blood on her shirt from her shoulder. He started to run at her but her boss got to her first and helped her into one of the vans. Darien and the girls were put into another van and off they were.

It was only a matter of seconds before the news of Beatson's death was spread all over the base. Once Serena walked in the door people were clapping and cheering her for beating one of the toughest terrorist of all time. Serena just smiled and thanked them all and went straight for the medical wing. Doctors attend to her at once when she walked through the door. Darien and the girls were taken to Boss's office where they would meet up with Serena later.

"I still can not believe that our Serena is one our top agent." Everyone was still blown away from the news they found out earlier. They just sat there in silence until the door open, and walked in Serena. The girls and Darien could only just stare trying to figure who this person was in front of them.

Serena just smiled at them and started talk to her boss.

"Well Serena you have put an end to one of the most dangerous men out their now we can all sleep tonight with ease. We do not have to worry about Beatson out their ready to attack. I thank you without who knows where we would be. I just wish your grandfather could be here to see this great accomplishment."

"Oh don't worry Boss but I have a feeling that he is here and is just loving it."

Everyone just smiled, how much they missed her grandfather he was a great friend and agent to all but now he can rest in peace.

"Well Serena I think you have earned some time off now. I believe you have some free time now to do whatever you want, well right after your shoulder heals fully." Her boss smiled at her and then left the room leaving her with her friends.

Everyone was silence no one said a word, they didn't know what to say. Serena just looked at them "Well I'm glad you are all safe here I knew Beatson would do something to get to me, I'm sorry you guys had to get involved in this I'm just glad we were able to get to you all in time." Serena turned around to leave but Darien stopped her. She turned around to look him in the eyes.

"How long have you been doing this?" Serena smiled and sat down. 'well I got nothing to do might as well tell them'

"I bet my boss has gave you the basic of how I got here and why" they all just nod.

"Ok then I been doing this since I was 13.........."

Serena told them everything from when she started to every detail of her missions and the work she did to make sure no one would suspected her. They talked all night long laughing with each other once again like they use to do.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwv

Well what you think one more chapter???? Let me know. And sorry again for everything.


End file.
